


Adapting

by imladrissun



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imladrissun/pseuds/imladrissun
Summary: A new life in Hawaii.





	Adapting

Thomas had always known the guys' strengths and weaknesses, their personalities, but their capture had really put everything into focus. T.C. was the strong silent type, the voice of reason and restraint; Thomas was the one with a mouth, who couldn't help but get into trouble and cause problems [all in a good cause of course, but still.] Rick was the softer one, which at first seemed like a minus but turned out to be crucial--he was endlessly low-key optimistic, always thinking of the future. 

Sometimes T.C. and Magnum would exchange looks over his head. Rick was almost naive in his belief they were even going to have a future. Things hadn't looked good, but it was like it hadn't registered as much with Rick. He was the one to calm down Thomas, though, who often [he could admit it] worked himself into a strop, as Higgins would put it. 

When he was dumped back with the group from solitary, T.C. would talk to him nonstop, giving him updates on what had happened while Rick hugged him. He wasn't man enough to admit it was more like someone holding a child to comfort them, but that was exactly what it had been. Rick was very gentle, as a person and with him, those times. It was something to look forward to; he knew all he had to do was survive and make it back to them--to T.C.'s endless info-sessions and hugging Rick for way too long in a pretty non-manly fashion. But he hadn't cared how it looked then; Rick clearly was tolerating it, and that was all that mattered. 

It was like fresh water, to feel cared for, like he mattered. Refreshing, comforting, and then somehow necessary and almost mundane, expected. Quotidian, according to Rick's 'tear off' word a day calendar. [Except he hadn't realized that until Rick had come along; he completed the group. He was the counterpoint to the other guys.] Of course he knew he was of value to the guys, but it never hurt to have the reminder. He made sure he had all eyes on him; it was okay for him to be the one punished, but the few times the others had been, he hadn't been able to take it. It had been worse to watch; or in other cases, to wonder. 

Thomas had been concerned for the guys to meet Higgins; she had turned out to be the cold to his hot. A perfect opposite to banter with, yet fond enough of him to help him from time to time. They loved playing games with each other. He shouldn't have worried, as Higgins took to both of them straightaway. She enjoyed Rick the most out of all of them, he could tell. He had a kindness, almost a sweetness to him. 

Rick was a master of making up reasons why they all had to hang out together still. Of course, in reality they didn't, but Thomas got lonely with only Higgins to bother on the estate. She didn't always have time for him, and he had to be in the mood for their fun sparring [and she had to be in the mood as well!] It was Rick who always wanted everyone to check out some movie, watch some game or go to some new spot that the whole island was talking about, according to him. Thomas also enjoyed how this broke up his usual requests for assistance, as that was one reason he did have to talk to the guys all the time. He didn't feel great about it, but on the other hand, he needed them--and it was fun to drag them in. 

They'd protest, but they'd come through. It was his way of involving them in his life sometimes; other times he really did need them, and fast. It was harder for him to invent things to do, as neither Rick nor TC liked hardcore sports like he did [paddle surfing for the win.] Rick was more of a drive the boat, look at the sea from under the shaded awning guy, and TC liked to fly over anything else. 

Rick had an endless appetite for new things, new tv shows, new books, everything. At first, Thomas had worried about that when they arrived in Hawaii together; would Rick also want to get new friends as well was a natural thought to have. But while he did seem to grow his friends base by the day, he always put the guys above all the new people. Sometimes Thomas found himself hanging around where Rick worked; he was the manager at the club, after all. He never threw him out of his office, he just always asked the same thing: did you bring me anything??

Thomas' price of admission into the club was a bag filled with junk food. Rick's favorite. The weirder, the better. He liked to see what new things were coming out. Rick was all new, new, new, he thought, and he never discussed the past. His family, even his more criminal leaning contacts who got him information when Thomas asked for it -- it was off the table. Unless they'd lived it together, it was not going to be talked about. It did kind of hamper Thomas' attempts to really know him, but he respected any limit. He owed him way more than that as it was. 

In return, Rick never mentioned how he and Higgins were hot gossip, according to T.C.; extremely hot. At no point did he suggest he should settle down, or pry about what his feelings were for the latest lady involved in a case. While Thomas didn't mind the ribbing from everyone else, it was nice to just be himself with Rick. He just knew that someday they'd have a deeper relationship of some kind, but it didn't have to happen fast. He could trust in that future without worrying. And Rick might not even want other people to know, he knew, some people were private like that. 

Rick would sometimes spend time with a lady or two, but that was fine with Magnum. Personally, he was more about the work. He didn't always like that kind of intimacy, the emotional kind. They'd never talked about it, but he was sure Rick knew and was aware he needed a lot of time to get there.


End file.
